


A Fire in a Flask to Keep Us Warm

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Enemies, Freaks and Geeks AU, Getting Together, Harry's a geek, Hate Sex, High School AU, Louis and Zayn are freaks, M/M, Smut, handjobs, public sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are the leaders of the Freaks and Geeks at McKinley High respectively. One day when Louis can't stand Harry anymore, he shows him who's really running things around here. Freaks and Geeks AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire in a Flask to Keep Us Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up during lunch and finished writing it about fifteen minutes ago.

"Watch where you're going, Tomlinson." Louis scoffed. It was none other than Harry Styles, leader of the Geeks. As the leader of the Freaks, Louis hated the boy on principal and the feeling was mutual. It had been ever since they'd been inducted into different, rival cliques freshman year. With three months left of high school, there was no point innnnn trying to reconcile their differences.

"You watch it, Styles." Louis made his way to the bleachers. Every day during lunch, he and Zayn would share a cigarette or two.

"You're late, Lou," Zayn said when Louis finally made his way to the bleachers.

He sighed in frustration. "That geeky fucker Styles got in my way."

"Again? You gotta assert your dominance over him. You're our leader. If us freaks let the geeks win, who knows what'll happen?"

"You're right, Z. I'll teach that asshole a lesson after school. He won't know what hit him."

-

True to his word, Louis cornered Harry by his locker that day.

"What is it, freak?" Harry snarled.

"Listen, geek, stop fucking with me and my friends. Everyone knows that freaks are better than geeks."

"And what if I want to challenge that?" Harry's face was inches from Louis's.

"Then fuck you."

"Fuck you!" Harry smashed his lips against Louis's. The latter was shocked, but he wouldn't let it show. He pushed Harry against the row of lockers and shoved his tongue down his throat.

"You like that, Styles? I'll show you how freaks do it better." Harry let out a yelp. "So submissive," he purred.

"Fuck me."

Louis laughed. "You really think you deserve that? I think you gotta earn it."

"Please," he begged.

"In the classroom." Louis couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to fuck his worst enemy and he was excited for it. What was wrong with him? "Pants off." Louis said once they had locked the classroom door. Harry was embarrassingly hard. Louis was too, but he had some self control. "You're so big, babe."

"Please do something Lou."

"Did I say you could call me by my name?" Harry shivered as Louis began to stroke his length.

"No, Daddy."

Shit, this was so hot. "That's what I thought, baby." Louis pumped him a few times before removing his hands completely.

"Daddy," Harry whined.

"Shh, baby. I'm gonna open you up now." Louis coated his finger in lube and pushed into Harry. The latter immediately started rocking back and forth, riding Louis's fingers. That was too much for Louis. He pulled his finger out and slapped Harry's ass.

"Don't be greedy. You'll accept what I give you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

In double retaliation, Louis pushed two fingers into Harry, making him wince at the burn. Louis thrust his fingers into him, intentionally avoiding his prostate. He added a third finger when Harry loosened up. The boy was howling.

"Fuck me Daddy. I need you so bad. I need your cock in me."

"I'll indulge you. Give me a second." Louis went into his backpack to retrieve a condom and some lube. After getting things in order, he pushed himself into Harry until his hips met the boy's ass. "You're so fucking tight," he hissed. "Have you ever had a cock up your ass?"

Harry shook his head. "Only you, Daddy."

Fuck. Louis couldn't stop himself from pounding into Harry over the desk. Harry was mewling under him, turning into a wreck. "I need to come, Daddy. I'm so close."

"Let go baby. Daddy's close too." Harry cried out, coming all over himself and the desk. After a few more thrusts, Louis came inside Harry's tight heat. He pulled out of him and stood up. "I..."

"Um..."

"No one can know about this."

Harry nodded. "Was this a one time thing, or...?"

"Do you want it to be a one time thing?"

"Not if you fuck me like that I don't."

Louis kissed Harry on the cheek. "Secret relationship?"

"Secret relationship."

As Louis walked to his car, his phone buzzed. He unlocked it to find a text from Zayn.

Did u show Styles who's boss?

Louis smirked as he texted back a reply. You bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys still like the daddy kink or is it getting old?
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
